


i'm weak for you and i can't help it

by intothefirewego



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, alpha!kageyama, insecure!hinata, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothefirewego/pseuds/intothefirewego
Summary: “Damnit Hinata! Why are you always so damn clumsy? Can’t you do anything right? Idiot!”Hinata knew that Kageyama just said the words in anger. He didn’t really mean them. Right? He had always called him an idiot. Since first year to now. In fact, he hadn’t really called him “Hinata” in a while. Hinata could still smell the sharp sting of alpha disapproval and anger. He hadn’t smelled like that in a while either.





	i'm weak for you and i can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> title from carla thomas's "b-a-b-y"

Hinata pulled his knees to his chest. His heart pulled and pulsed weakly, and he placed his hand over his chest, as if he could stifle it. He was a terrible omega, he realized. His revelation wasn’t sudden, but he couldn't refuse to acknowledge it. He simply became aware of it, and in all honesty, it was a while ago.

Kageyama was still slamming around in the kitchen, growling. He could hear curse words littered among his speech, muffled through the thin, flimsy walls of their shared apartment.

Hinata closed his eyes.

“Damnit, Hinata! Why are you always so damn clumsy? Can’t you do anything right? Idiot!”

Hinata knew that Kageyama just said the words in anger. He didn’t really mean them. Right? He had always called him an idiot. Since first year to now. In fact, he hadn’t really called him “Hinata” in a while. Hinata could still smell the sharp sting of alpha disapproval and anger. He hadn’t smelled like that in a while either. Hinata knew that he was clumsy. He was overexcited, and slow to understand things. He knew that he was not a "good" omega because he wasn’t submissive, and he was too abrasive, and he was too confrontational. He didn’t want an alpha to always keep him from playing volleyball or to ask him to stop what he loved. And he believed that Kageyama was a wonderful alpha. He was calmer, and smooth where Hinata was rough. They complimented each other well. Hinata thought so, anyway.

But when Hinata tried to grab a plate off of the top shelf, his foothold on the counter slipped, and he came crashing to the ground along with an entire row of glassware. Kageyama, alerted by the noise, rushed in, eyes wide. And then, "Damnit, Hinata!" Hinata scurried away as fast as his legs would take him, shame curling low in his belly.

Hinata was afraid. Not of Kageyama (god, no, never Kageyama), although his angry muffled grumbling was not comforting. He was petrified of losing him. Hinata had always been too confrontational, but simultaneously too afraid to fight. He was scared of being rejected, and for Kageyama to look at him the way he first looked at him. With contempt and annoyance. He didn't want to lose the warmth that Kageyama hugged him with, or the soft smile he granted him when Hinata was being particularly obtuse. He was growing more patient with Hinata. But if that were true, why was Kageyama so angry? Why did he snap and shove Hinata away?

His heart must have gotten weary of the clumsy omega. Hinata pushed down the bile in his throat. He could never be a good omega. Kageyama deserved a nice, docile, graceful omega who could bake him a pie whenever he came home from work and didn’t have a fire in his soul for volleyball. He deserved an omega who didn’t injure themselves and cause him to worry. He deserved an omega who was ready to have kids and cook dinner every night. Hinata couldn’t cook. Hinata wasn’t ready for kids, he wanted to focus on his volleyball career. Even his peers looked down on him. Hinata didn’t know if he could continue volleyball with the same passion if Kageyama left him.

Kageyama might want to revoke their mating, Hinata realized sharply. His eyes snapped open, and tears renewed their effort to spill freely. He inhaled sharply. Kageyama could open the door and sit down in front of Hinata and tell him that they weren’t in their right minds when they bonded and Hinata was in his heat and had used his pheromones to manipulate Kageyama into something that he realized was a mistake. He tightened his arms around his knees. Did he do anything else recently that would anger Kageyama further? He wracked his brain.

But all he could see was Kageyama’s rising anger as he looked from the shattered plates to Hinata. His eyes were alive with anger. Hinata’s hand was bleeding from the cut the ceramic had given him. Hinata stifled a sob against his hands. Kageyama wasn’t making anymore noises in the kitchen. Hinata froze, and listened for movement. Kageyama was walking down the hallway. Hinata pushed himself further into the wall. But he didn’t come into the room. Hinata heard a door open across from their room.

The bathroom.

Oh god, what if Kageyama was getting his toothbrush, or collecting his things? Was he going to leave now? He was going to leave Hinata this very second, for a prettier and more capable omega. An omega who could bake and provide for him. A door closed. Kageyama’s footsteps were right outside of the door. Hinata wiped the tears from his face, pulling his sleeve closer around his cut. He was going to give Kageyama the fight of his life. He was not allowed to leave. The door swung open, and Kageyama was grumbling. His shadow loomed in the doorway, the light making Hinata’s eyes burn. His eyes watered again. Shit.

“Hinata—“ Kageyama started, with momentum, but suddenly he froze. Hinata could only imagine the smell he was giving off now. Scared and angry and heartbroken. Hinata opened his mouth, ready to give Kageyama a piece of his mind.

“I’m sorry I can’t bake pies!” he wailed.

Of course.

Kageyama shifted, and Hinata still couldn’t see his face. “What the hell—“

"No!" Hinata shouted, shakily standing. “You need to listen to me! I know I’m not a good omega, I know I mess up, and I know I’m pretty much useless, and I never ask how your day is and I always forget to do the dishes and I never remember to sleep and I leave the cap off of the toothpaste, and I don’t know what I’m doing, but you’re not perfect either and you never tell me how you feel and you leave your socks everywhere and you never mop the floors and you never remember our anniversaries and you hate to dust and you can’t control your temper. But…just…please…” Hinata was losing steam quickly, his burst of energy waning. “Please stay. I know that’s a lot to ask. But I don’t know what I’m going to do if you leave me.” The room petered into silence. Hinata wrapped his arms around himself, wincing as his cut burned. He was too vulnerable like this. He fought back the instinct to wipe his tears away. Kageyama probably didn’t notice he was crying. Hinata hoped that was the case.

Kageyama was shaking. How could he still be so angry? Kageyama lurched forward suddenly dropping the items in his hands, and Hinata was barely able to shout “Eh!” before he was enveloped in his arms.

Hinata stood, shocked.

…What?

Kageyama was breathing heavily, heart thumping against Hinata’s chest like it was trying to jump into his body.

“You absolute fucking idiot.”

Kageyama breathed against his neck.

“Oi!” Hinata shouted, ready to shove Kageyama away when he realized that Kageyama was shaking.

His breath was wet.

“Are you…crying?”

Kageyama just wrapped his arms tighter around Hinata’s middle. This was not part of the plan. Hinata had not yet decided if this was a better alternative to the plan. But Kageyama had not left yet. So…yes? Hinata hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders but Kageyama jolted back suddenly, inhaling sharply. Hinata let his arms fall limply back to his sides, still blinking in confusion.

“How on earth can you think something so idiotic, you idiot!” Kageyama muttered, wiping at his eyes. Hinata was either going to throw back something witty, or cry at how Kageyama thought his words were idiotic.

“You just said idiot twice, you idiot,” Hinata mumbled back, wrapping his arms back around himself. Neither of the two options, then.

Kageyama almost looked like he was going to smile, but it fell immediately. He turned around suddenly, and Hinata was looking at his back. Hinata was ready to protest as he walked towards the door, but Kageyama stopped and stooped to pick up something. He turned back around and Hinata could finally see what Kageyama had brought. A bottle of hydrogen peroxide, vaseline, cotton balls, and a bandage. Kageyama sat down, and gestured for Hinata to do the same. Hinata complied, confused.

“I keep saying we should put this stuff in a bag. You get injured often enough—…” Kageyama stopped himself from saying whatever else he was going to say. He gripped a cotton ball tightly in his fist, eyes on his knees. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata fought back his instinct to comfort his mate, and instead sat across from him. This was all surreal. Was Kageyama leaving or wasn’t he?

“I’m such a terrible alpha and boyfriend.” Kageyama’s voice wobbled. “I neglected my mate and snapped at him and now he thinks that he is useless to me.” His shoulders shuddered. “I know my offenses are heavy, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I truly am so sorry, Shoyo.” Kageyama lowered his torso into a bow. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata was throughly flabbergasted. What? What? What was with the sudden formality? Why was Kageyama apologizing? Well, he should be, Hinata thought bitterly, but immediately felt guilty. He reached his hand out, and raised Kageyama’s face.

“Don’t, Tobio.” Hinata surprised himself with his words. Kageyama didn’t look him in his eyes. Rather, they were focused on the gash exposed on Hinata's hand on the skin between his thumb and forefinger and his bloody sleeve. Hinata almost pulled it back, but Kageyama gently grabbed his wrist. He sat straight, scooting closer to Hinata. He reached for the hydrogen peroxide. Hinata let him treat his wound.

“I was concerned.” Kageyama began. “I was afraid for you. You could have been injured a lot worse than this. It could have been terrible.” Hinata hissed at the sting of the peroxide. Kageyama paused, but continued. “You’re clumsy, and endearing, and I’m petrified of you being injured. I should not have snapped at you, and I apologize.” Kageyama, deciding it was properly clean, dabbed some vaseline gently on the wound. He reached for the bandage. “I forget, because you’re so strong, that you are vulnerable. I cannot protect you from everything, as much as I wish I could.” Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s newly bandaged hand. “Even from things like this. Even from yourself.”

Hinata surged forward, eyes welling, and met Kageyama’s lips with his own. It was quick, but filled with emotion. “You call me an idiot.” Hinata chastised, pressing his forehead against Kageyama’s. Kageyama let a short breath of laughter bubble out of his chest.

“I-I love you, idiot. Toothpaste cap and dishes and clumsiness and all. Nothing you can do or say will change that.” Kageyama spoke with intensity, his hands locked around Hinata’s forearms in an iron hold.

Hinata nodded wildly in response (and subsequently painfully mashed his nose against Kageyama’s), for his words were lost somewhere above their heads, swirling uselessly. He hoped that Kageyama would take the motion for what it was.

From the way Kageyama's cheeks flushed, and he pulled his own lip between his teeth to dampen his rising smile, Kageyama got the message.

Hinata's heart once more was calm in his chest, and life was alright. Maybe even a little bit good.

If only they weren't both such dumbasses.

But mostly Kageyama, Hinata thought.

Alright, only Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! um...
> 
> so, i'm new and i wrote this years ago, and i'm actually decently proud of it! i feel that it's a valid addition to the pure a/b/o side of ao3. i haven't written haikyuu! in a while, but if you like it, i can try to post some of my other stuff on here!
> 
> i hope you liked it, and if you did, please leave a kudos/comment! 
> 
> (i thrive off of these two i stg) 
> 
> (unbeta'd)


End file.
